Dark Temptation
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi's POV, he've fallen to the dark temptation because of the Noah of Pleasure. Can he be forgiven?.... LUCKY ....Find out.... RnR ... :D


**Dark Temptation**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X Lavi (LUCKY!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man, if I do then Lavi will be Tyki's pet forever (=.=b). It originally belonged to Katsura Hoshino sensei.**

**Warning: Yaoi's scene or boy and boy's love, LEMON inside (well, it's LUCKY and there was no Lemon or even a little kiss?), OOC-ness.**

**A/N: Time for LUCKY again!! Even there was no relation, but the new fragrance of the axe effect's commercial inspired me (The chocolate's fragrance). Yeah, when I saw it the imagination about LUCKY came out and flowing in my head. This one is Lavi's POV. Well, please enjoy it!**

I am a Bookman apprentice using my 49th persona as 'Lavi'. At least that is my temporary name, just a name so it's easier for people to call me. I'll erase that name if my mission here is to finish, though, and just use another name and another persona. It would be my 50th.

That panda-jiji has told me about this from the time when I was little until now, at age 18. About how a Bookman is not allowed to be attached to someone. About how I was only to record the history. I was not allowed to show neither my heart nor my feelings.

At first, I thought that life would be the same as when I was my previous persona, Deak. War and more war, wherever I go, always war. But this life was different. I showed my feelings and my heart towards my friends in the Black Order. They were as precious as the history to me and it was not just about war here.

I fought with all my strength in order to protect them, I wouldn't lose them. At least I wanted to be Lavi to the fullest until I had to leave them for my 50th life and forget them.

"…vi.. Lavi… Lavi!!"

I started and turned my face from the window. I saw Allen standing there, his face seeming to be very worried.

I immediately asked him what was going on and he asked back, "What are you doing here Lavi? I called you for many times but you didn't respond to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry then Moyashi-chan. I'm just daydreaming while looking at the sky out of the window."

"Stop calling me moyashi, Lavi."

I laughed when he made a pouting expression at me. Ah, it was good. It was not a fake laugh, it was a true laugh from my heart.

"What about you Allen? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Komui-san is calling you. So you should head to his office now."

"It must be a mission! Will you come too?"

Allen nodded happily and smiled at me. He always gave positive energy to the people around him by smiling and being a very optimistic person, which was the reason why he was so adorable.

I headed to Komui's office with Allen, and as I expected, he gave us a mission, this one in London. He said that there was no sign of Innocence, but there was movement from a Noah. So, he wanted us to investigate about it.

When I told Panda-jiji about the mission, he said that thing again, about remaining unattached. I knew he would say that. He is never tired of saying that, even after a hundred times. I prepared my belongings properly and went to London with Allen by train, as usual.

"Lavi, who do you think is this Noah?"

"I bet that it's Tyki Mikk or Lulubell, they are the most capable."

"How about that twins? Or Road?"

"I think Road will not be so naïve to let herself come to attention like this. And the twins…well, you know, Allen."

"I think that I sort of know it, being related to my master of course."

"Yeah, they were never tired of it."

Both of us sighed deeply and began to talk about those persistent twins. My thought was that they didn't learn from their experience. And General Cross was being too much of a scamp. Even this young boy that sat in front of me, was his victim, being used to pay for Cross's debts while he had his fun with women or got drunk.

We finally arrived in London after more than two hours of travel. We immediately rented a hotel room to put our belongings in.

"Allen, think that we should search for the Noah now?"

"Up to you, Lavi. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I am sort of curious about who it is."

"Are you hoping to meet someone from the Noah family?"

I became panicked as I lifted my hand and shook it, "No, no. How could I--"

He cut me off, "You don't need to be that panicked, Lavi. I am just joking."

My heart was thumping, "Oh, is that so?"

He grinned to me playfully, "Yeah, joking. Did I get you?"

"You got me, Moyashi-chan."

I was pissed off and pinched his cheek, although I was half joking too.

"Ouch, Lavi! You're pinching too hard!" He struggled and rubbed his cheek when I pulled my hands away. I laughed happily.

Well, he was very sharp. I thought that he found out that I really WAS expecting someone from the Noah family, or he had maybe found out about it but remained quiet because he felt bad for me.

Actually, I was expecting that man. The adult that was known well as the Noah of Pleasure, Sir Tyki Mikk. The one and only who ever defeated Allen and had managed to killed at least six exorcists. The one who knew about pleasure too well.

"I think that I should go out, I want to buy some food."

It seemed that he was hungry, it had only been three hours since he had his lunch and now he was hungry again. Well, it was obvious why. His Innocence was a parasitic-type, he needed much more energy than a normal person needed.

"Want me to accompany you?"

"Even though I'm fifteen, I can still go buy my things alone, Lavi."

"You'll go alone? Be careful then, don't talk to people that you don't know and don't take anything from strangers."

"Lavi." He whined, giving me a cold glare.

I answered him with a playful smile since he was making that pouting face again. Teasing him was fun.

"I am not a kid," he growled.

"Joking! Bye and be careful!"

"Have fun, Lavi. See you later." He waved to me and left.

I leaned my back to the wall as I sat on the bed, still grinning because of the cute expression and reaction from him. After that, I remembered that I brought a book, so I took it from my bag and went back to the bed to read it.

Wait…'have fun?' What did Allen mean by having fun?

Suddenly someone came. It was not Allen, because he came through the wall. I knew that face too well. The handsome face that had driven me crazy. I was very happy but panicked at the same time.

He smiled gently at me. "Good day, Lavi." He bowed while taking off the big hat on his head.

"Tyki?" _Wait!! It's not the time to feel happy!_ "Uhh, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you came here, rabbit. So I planned to come over to meet you."

"Don't come any closer! Sorry, but I gotta take care of you." I took my Innocence out from my pocket, activated it and turned it to defense mode.

Tyki stayed calm, with no signs of him being endangered or even wanting to fight. "What do you mean, rabbit? Scared that your friend will find out about our relationship?"

He walked forward, approaching me with his tempting smile. I couldn't afford to fall again, at the very least I had to refuse him.

"It's one of my reasons, but we must end this, Tyki! We can't continue this!"

"May I know the other reasons?"

"Because… you are an enemy! I can't have any relations with the enemy!"

"You always say that, Lavi. But in the end, you always fall, yes, to the dark temptation. Begging me for more, for me to give you that dark pleasure."

Ah, he was right… I always said that. But I always fell to that sinful, dark temptation. And afterwards, I always thought, asked myself, 'can I ever…be forgiven?'.

"Can't we just…end this? One of us has to die."

"Ah, yes, I believe that is true."

"Then…would you mind to killing me? I can't bear to see someone die, can't take losing someone like you."

It would be good, better than anything. Dying by the hand of the person whom I love so much.

"Good boy, aren't you? But I wouldn't do it, I have my reasons too. I still have my heart even though I am a Noah. I still have feelings. A desire to love somebody, to touch and to hold. I have all of that…"

"Heh, a Noah of Pleasure like you always gets what you please, huh?"

"Of course, it's not just a title, Lavi."

He approached me and made me drop my Innnocence. Then he suddenly cupped his hand to my cheek and got into a position to kiss me.

I stopped him and said, "W-wait!! Allen will come soon!"

He smiled then he whispered to me gently, "He will not come now… I swear it."

"H-how do you—"

He touched my mouth with his index finger and said, "Intuition, Lavi."

Not waiting, he kissed me. My eyes closed, enjoying his kiss. His lips were soft, but still very masculine. He took his hand away from my face and embraced me. His strong arm held me tightly, and hugged my waist.

Suddenly, he lifted me up and dropped me onto the bed. He took off his black silky vest, leaving his white shirt and black trousers on and crawled on top of me, pinning me down underneath him. He began to kiss me again, still softly but starting to be a passionate kiss. It was eager and a little rough, but he knew what I wanted.

I placed my hand around his shoulder, deepening the kiss. I gasped when his tongue plunged into my mouth, battling with mine.

He growled before he tasted my throat that was fully exposed, being offered to him. He slipped his cool hand to my body. It was cold, but it was gentle. I gasped when he started to press his hands to places on my body, then pinched my nipple.

He always did too much, too soon for what I wanted from him. He always pleased me with the pleasure that he got, and I knew that he knew too much pleasure to share with someone.

"Ahh…hnn…" I moaned when he started to lick my half-naked body, saliva smeared all over, leaving traces everywhere.

"Beautiful sounds as usual…" He praised me. He liked it when I moaned and enjoyed what he did to me. He wanted to know if he pleased me or not, and I was being too much pleased with him.

My hyper-sensitive body reacted to his touch and tongue. He noticed my erection, then slowly but surely unzipped my pants and slid his hand through my boxers, starting to pump my cock.

When I thought that he would kiss me or change my position, he swallowed my cock. He licked it just like it was the sweetest lollipop that he ever had, sucked it and swallowed it again and again. Then sometimes he pulled it out of his mouth to bite my thigh.

What shocked me was when he thrust his fingers into my rear. It was not just one finger, it was three, painful enough to make me scream and yell his name, but I tried to hold it in and just produced an aching whimper.

All of the parts of his body were working, his mouth was full and his hands were working and holding, opening my thighs so that I didn't close them and he could still taste my cock. Then he let his hand pump my cock, I could see his smirk. It really suited him, very sadistic yet it was very tempting.

I cried out and begged him, "Ty-ki!! I'll cum…ahh!!"

He ignored me and kept working his hand, pumping my cock and thrusting my rear extremely fast. I cried out loud when I came, bursting and letting out a white salty juice. It made my stomach wet, his hand too, was covered with my juice.

"My, you came fast today."

He crawled back again on top of me and gave me a little kiss on my feverish cheek, then stroked my hair that adhered to my face because of the sweat. I saw his body was wet too because of the sweat.

I complained and locked my hand around his neck, "It's because you were pumping and thrusting me at the same time!"

"Don't you like it?"

"I can't say that I don't like it."

"I'll consider that as you like it then."

The temperature of the room was rising, it was hot here. Our heated kiss was probably the cause of it. As his body joined mine, I gasped again. He nipped my neck and left hickey there, a dark red mark that appeared after his bite. It was like a mark to say that I was his.

It was not only my neck, he left those marks on my collarbone first and then on my body. I whimpered slowly when he plunged his finger into my mouth, like telling me to suck on it. I obeyed him, I sucked it slowly and licked it.

"You are really cute, rabbit." He chuckled.

I stopped licking and sat up, "Thanks, even though I don't like to be praised by being called 'cute'."

"What do you want to do, Lavi?"

I stayed quiet, letting him guess what I wanted to do to him. Then I slowly touched his thigh, unzipping his pants and removing his boxers just like he did to me before. I could see every bit of his tanned skin, and of course, his erection. Then I heard him chuckle again.

I touched his length and sucked it, he groaned and growled from my action that seemed to embarrass him. He didn't moan loudly to where I could hear, but he moaned, even if it was just a slow, whimpered moan.

He didn't say that he was going to cum, he just gasped. Suddenly, the juice came out and burst into my mouth. I coughed and spit, trying to get the liquid out of my mouth, and then wiped my face with my hand.

"You should say that you're going to cum!"

"Can't you tell?" he said teasingly.

I put a pout on my face, but it changed into a surprised expression when he pushed me, making my back lean against the bed. I could feel his hand touching my thigh and then he suddenly lifted it.

He made his way to my rear and thrust violently in and out. I screamed his name and he swallowed my scream when he pressed his lips against mine.

"Ty-Tyki!! Anggh!!" I screamed again when he stopped the kiss.

He replied gently, "I love you…" and then he kissed me again. He pulled out for a second to thrust in once more. I could feel him inside me, it was hot, and warm. His golden eyes shone as he opened his them just to look at me, and it matched well with his tanned skin. My green-emerald eye just couldn't look away from him.

Strange wasn't it? Just those three words out of his mouth could make me not want to lose him too. I was a sinner, sinful enough to love a Noah, my enemy. I knew that I would never be forgiven. It was dark, it was sinful, and it was tempting, yet it was the height of pleasure… It was his dark temptation.

-OMAKE-

He left immediately after taking a bath, leaving me alone with a passionate kiss on my lip and with loving words. I took a bath too and then put on my clothes. After that I decided to sleep since Allen still hadn't come back. He was sure taking a long time.

Just when I was about to close my eyes, he came back. Allen's silver hair was the first thing that I saw; it was a very unique thing.

I greeted him with a smile and he greeted me back with an angelic smile of his own.

"You sure took a long time. What did you eat, China?"

"I won the eating competition! And I got this!" He proudly showed me a gold colored voucher.

I read it and praised him, "Wow! A voucher to eat for free, good job, Allen!"

"Hahaha, I joined the competition unintentionally though. This voucher can be used for two people, so you can eat there too, Lavi."

"Oh, thanks!! Um, by the way, what did you mean by that…"

Seeing Allen lifted his brow I continued, "That 'having fun' thing that you said to me before you left. Did you…have any special meaning behind those words?"

"Actually, I know something about you, Lavi."

"About what?"

"About your relation with the Noah of Pleasure."

I tried to speak in a normal way. "Then what are you gonna do?"

"I will not do anything, since you work very hard just to meet him. I mean, you don't do anything bad. So, I'll keep it a secret. It can't be helped right? Since it's love."

My eyes widened to hear those words "You don't mind with my relationship with him?"

Allen shook his head and smiled to me.

"But, how did you find out?"

"Actually, when we went on that mission in Germany a week ago, I saw you two making out. It was a total accident, swear. I saw it by mistake when I came back to the inn after I bought my meal and before I entered the room." He blushed a bit.

"After that?"

"I left as fast as I could. I was shocked though. But when I came back and saw your happy face, I thought, '_Ah, he is having fun…good for him._'"

I suddenly asked, "Can I ever be forgiven?"

Allen smiled again at me and said, "Of course! What are you talking about?! It's love!"

I couldn't help to say it with smile, "Thanks, Moyashi-chan!"

"Hey! I wanted to say 'you're welcome' to you, but you called me Moyashi!!" he complained as usual, and I laughed at him.

He forgave me… Well, I thought that it was not really a sin now. It was just me, stressed out because I thought about things too much. Maybe I spaced out. See? It's different from my previous persona, right? It feels good, this 49th persona, 'Lavi'… I hope I will stay like this forever…

THE END

**A/N:**

**It was my first fic that used a first person's POV, so I'm a little bit nervous about it. [Riku]**

**Love it??**

**Hate it??**

**RnR… :D**

**[963Q]**


End file.
